Total War GOT: Perfect
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Fifth in the series. Determined to have a perfect run, our five friends hatch plans to minimize losses as they sweep through Westeros and claim the Iron Throne.


Adam, Clara, Max, Grace and Zoe all agreed that the second installment of Total War: GOT had not gone as planned. Zoe had made a noble sacrifice to destroy Euron with her Faceless Man, but his dragon had used the scorched earth policy to raze Adam, the Starks and valuable allies Arryn and even Bolton to a crisp. Clara had been forced to make an alliance with the Greyjoys, by offering herself as wife to House leader Theon and moving to the Iron Islands once the war was over, ultimately paying the iron price by throwing herself off a tower out of bitterness. Max had become king and indeed had married Margaery and kept Daenerys as consort, but it was a hollow loss without the company of Clara, Adam or even Zoe. Grace married Ser Loras once more and had his child, but was terribly lonely even though Clara wouldn't have spent much time with her. Zoe would've written to her from Sunspear had Oberyn taken her hand and of course, losing her brother was no great victory for her, either.

Now, the five of them spent many hours around the war table before they even begun the simulation.

"I'll start at Karhold," Clara pointed. "And I want the ninja so I can capture Ramsay and force Roose to submit. Then he can't kill Jon."

"Two of us should start near Casterly Rock and oppose the Lannisters," Adam pointed to the westerlands. "I'll be one of them and choose siege weapons. Tywin will try to get Greyjoy support but we have to draw up a pro/con list of what we can offer versus him.

Lannisters:

-Iron Island independence, Balon would be King of the Iron Islands

-Half the gold in Casterly Rock

-Theon wedded to Cersei, to be King Theon and Queen Cersei once King's Landing is taken, with Tywin to be Hand of the King

-Asha wedded to Tyrion, to be master of ships on the small council

King Max:

-Iron Islands independence, Balon would be King of the Iron Islands

-All the gold in Casterly Rock once it is taken, Greyjoys to keep Casterly Rock, Theon/Asha to be Warden of the West as Lord/Lady of the Rock

-Theon/Asha otherwise to be master of ships on the small council

"The Lannisters offer the Greyjoys King in both independent realms, while we offer lesser titles but more gold," Adam read the simulation output. "We offer no marriage alliances, while Tywin can afford to marry off his firstborn son and daughter. Greyjoy would choose Lannisters over us."

"What can we offer them?" Zoe bit her nails.

"Let's presume the Greyjoys back the Lannisters either way. If two of our Houses attack the Lannisters, that's 400 of our men against 300 of theirs in total. In either case Tywin will flee with all his family and men on Greyjoy ships to Pyke with a _lot_ of gold and marry his kin to them on those stony shores to cement the alliance. Tywin spares Jaime to marry Frey's eldest, Fat Walda who succeeds Tywin as Lord of the Rock and becomes Lady of the Rock. Greyjoys get King's Landing and Iron Islands independence while Frey coffers are bolstered by Jaime sending his wife Walda's kin in the riverlands endless supplies of gold from the gold mines. As well, Tywin can make Walder Frey Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. That's 400 men of theirs."

"They can never get enough allies to beat us in the end," Clara pointed out. "Max will take Highgarden and I'll get the Starks."

"However, one false move and the Lannisters-Greyjoys-Freys ruin our game for good," Adam pointed out. "Tywin can convince the Boltons to join his side if he convinces Balon to marry Asha to Roose, for example. That way he has heirs other than his crazy Ramsay. That's if you don't eliminate Roose and if you don't, holding his son hostage won't prevent him stabbing you in the back while riding with you and the Starks, if you happen to come across Tywin's 400 paramount force."

"If Tywin needs the Greyjoys, why not choose ships and stop them from coming here?" Max pointed to Lannisport.

"That would work in any other scenario except for two things: we need to staff the ships with soldiers that would otherwise be besieging Casterly Rock and Greyjoy ships would annihilate even ours and end up on the shores of Lannisport anyway." Adam said.

"Damn," Max muttered.

"So we can't offer enough to Pyke, and if that alliance falls through with the Lannisters we can get them," Clara summed up.

"What if we attack the Iron Islands when Balon sends his fleet to Lannisport to pick up Tywin?" Max pointed. "Last time he only sent Victarion, but if this alliance gives him as much as we think it will, surely he'll put men on his boats or his cause is sunk."

"Interesting," Adam conceded. "That way one of us could start here, at Seagard, and once Tywin is picked up by the Greyjoys, one of us would sail with special unit ships and take Pyke. The problem is Balon would probably send 50 men on ships to Lannisport and retain 50 on Pyke. Any siege would be doubtful as when the Lannisters arrive that's 300 men at most against the 200 we send against them."

"Damnit," Max cursed.

"Here," Zoe said gruffly, pointing to Faircastle on Fair Isle just west of Casterly Rock. "This small island. One of us chooses ships and starts there. When the Lannisters ask for help, Greyjoy sends his ships. If he sends all his men aboard, we can take Pyke just like that. However, more likely he'll leave 25 at Pyke but 75 on ships which we can't intercept without heavy losses…" Zoe pondered. "Fuck. By that time the Lannisters are a naval enemy which we can't take without sustaining heavy losses."

"Wildfire," Max's eyes lit up. "It's a special ability, one-use only. If we could use it on Greyjoy ships they'd be toast, with the Lannisters in them."

"Yes," Zoe agreed with his murderous malice. "We start with wildfire. One of us starts on Fair Isle. However many ships Balon sends to Lannisport, we face him in naval combat when he returns and use a rigged longship full of wildfire to blow them up. The Lannister clan and all its armies are no more."

"Brilliant!" Adam burst out, clapping.

"Calm down," Clara rolled her eyes.

"So we're gonna win?" Grace asked excitedly.

"We might," Zoe enforced her pessimism. "Balon will send Victarion on this voyage so he will die, too. For his insolence we will demand Balon send Theon as a hostage, swear fealty to King Max, and pay him a small sum from Casterly Rock's coffers to sweeten the deal for him to send us what remains of his army, commanded by Asha. Theon will remain our prisoner for good behaviour. Asha's army will be of little to no threat to us should she rebel. With the Iron Fleet destroyed, Balon knows if he does not comply, then after we take Casterly Rock we put siege weapons on the ships and tear down Pyke stone from stone."

"Yeah. I hated that place," Clara took a drink of bottled water, placing it on the receptacle.

"Good!" Adam smiled. "I'll start at Golden Tooth with the siege weapons."

"I'll be in the navy," Max grinned with glee. "And the wildfire. Grace, you have to go to Highgarden and convince Margaery to marry me."

"OK," Grace blinked through her eyelashes. "What do I say?"

"Tell her what we told you," Max said. "We're gonna take out the Lannisters in one hit along with the Greyjoys. If she still wants to marry Renly, tell her to wait for the wagons from Casterly Rock."

"OK! And can I marry Loras again?" Grace giggled sweetly.

"Sure," Max rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you love him so much."

"Yeah," Clara eyed her, droll expression on her face.

"I'll start at Crakenhall again," said Zoe. "I'll send word to Dorne that we're killing Ser Gregor in Oberyn's name. He'll be disappointed he didn't kill him himself, but he'll be glad all the same the Lannisters are dead in one foul swoop."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Clara asked. Zoe shrugged and said little, to which Clara turned away and said nothing in reply.

"So, let's sum up," Adam began. "Me and Zoe will corner Tywin in the westerlands. Max will raid Balon's ships with wildfire when they return with the Lannisters. Grace will begin in Oldtown - "

"Yay!" Grace cried excitedly.

" - to convince Highgarden to join our cause. Clara will start with the ninja to take out Ramsay and siege Bolton's place."

"What if Roose decides to convince Stark to attack you?" Zoe turned to Clara with a gaze. "You're just some northern foreigner whose attacked his kin. Stark could be compelled with honor."

"I'll be ridding him of a problem," Clara scoffed. "I'll make him an alliance and tell him I'll secure it with a marriage once Bolton's dead. I just won't tell him to who. Stark will join me once he finds out I have four other allies, he can be on the small council if he wants, he'll stay Warden of the North if he declares for Max, and we kill the Lannisters in one hit."

"Are you sure about that?" Zoe asked. "I don't want to waste this simulation this time."

"Neither," Clara shot back. "I want Jon and this will work this time."

"OK," Adam pressed the 'ready button', as did his fellow friends. "Let's go… good luck, guys!"

Clara merely pursed her lips, Max alight with wildfire, Zoe grim determination and Grace imagining the stained glass windows of Oldtown…

1 Clara

Clara was at Karhold with her 200 men, Jaqen winking to her among them.

"I want you to capture Ramsay Snow," Clara told him.

"A man will do what he must," Jaqen grinned slyly.

"Send a raven," Clara told one of her maesters. "I will make an alliance with House Stark and marry one of his sons if he swears fealty to King Max. I am going to war with the Boltons and I don't want him to side with Roose."

"Very good, my lady," the maester shuffled off.

Clara marched through the snows, from Karhold up to the Dreadfort where Jaqen left her to camp to scale the walls.

"Tell Roose I want to parley," Clara said. "I won't attack his walls if he surrenders to me, declares for Max as King and I won't kill his son Ramsay."

2 Max

Max loaded up one of his longships with wildfire and saw Pyke within distance and the looming Rock in the south. His 200 men prepared for battle.

3 Grace

"Let's go!"

Grace rode from Oldtown along the Roseroad to Highgarden, leaving her 200 forces behind and accepting an honor guard.

"Greetings," Olenna waved herself with a fan. "I assume you come with news?"

"Yes," Grace smiled. "I'm the cousin to the king, Max. He'd like you to join us. In return, he'll marry Margaery and I'd like to marry Loras, please."

"Well," Olenna glanced to Margaery, slyly back. "This is an opportunity. However, Margaery is already engaged to Renly - "

"He's gonna take the Rock," Grace added. "He's going to bombard the Iron Fleet with wildfire and kill the Lannisters in one. He says once he's broken Balon Greyjoy to his will, he'll march down the Ocean Road with enough caravans of gold from Casterly Rock to convince you otherwise."

"Well, this is a surprise," Olenna grinned at Margaery. "We will think about it, dear. In the meantime, tell your king to keep the news coming."

4 Zoe

Zoe moved her forces of 200 from Crakenhall up the Ocean Road, through Lannisport to where she laid siege at Tywin's doorstep. The Lannisters were said to be chuckling over her poor attempt until rival flags flew from Golden Tooth.

5 Adam

Adam joined the siege of Casterly Rock, his siege weapons guaranteeing that the Lion's Mouth would fall in but one turn and all the gold would be his.

6 BOLTON

"What is it?" Roose glanced up from his leeches.

"Sire," fumbled the Bolton man. "Your son Ramsay has been taken in the night - "

"What?" Roose's eyes bulged, of a start.

"Also, bad news. Lady Clara demands you surrender and pledge allegiance to King Max. If you do this your son will not be harmed."

"I must tell Ned Stark about this," Roose resolved.

"She will kill your son, my lord - "

"I know that," Roose shot back. "She may very well damn the walls of the Dreadfort if I let her. With Stark on my side we have equal men but enough generals in the field to overcome her. I will find a wife in his daughter Sansa I am sure."

7 STARK

"She says she will take Roose Bolton," Catelyn said to Ned. "She offers us an alliance, a marriage as the sister to the king - if - we pledge allegiance to him."

"Aye," Ned said. "Bolton is one of our bannerman. Yet I agree the flaying of innocents is an injustice to us all. She would have him bend the knee, which he is naught likely to do."

"Unless she captured Ramsay," Catelyn opined. "He would be without a heir otherwise."

"Aye," Ned agreed. "We should prepare Robb for the talk. He would succeed me as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and marrying the king's sister is no small deal."

8 LANNISTER

"We must leave at once," Tywin took his brood, Kevan and Genna included down to Lannisport along with his 200 men. Gregor Clegane was fuming at the mouth to battle but with their enemies twice their size they had no chance. Wagons of gold which fit amply on the Iron Fleet docked at Lannisport were carted onto the ships, oversaw by Victarion, commander of the Iron Fleet and the most capable seafarer in Westeros.

"Father," spoke Cersei. "I want revenge."

"We would have revenge," said Jaime. "If we faced them now. Both House Zoe and Adam are greenhorns, unblooded in battle."

"If you would so easily kill yourself, then march to the Lion's Gate," Tyrion added. "Even Ser Gregor cannot best so many men. It is wise to leave before our heads end up on stakes, no matter how much I wish to kill them."

"Casterly Rock will stand. Gold will stand. Our new alliance with the Greyjoys offers us enough men, along with the Freys whom we will soon encounter, to head straight back and take the Rock right from them," Tywin ground his teeth, furious he had been cheated out of the Rock. "Make no mistake. We have lost the battle but we will win the war."

9 TULLY

Edmure saw that House Adam had moved out of Golden Tooth, closer to King's Landing. He sent tentative ravens to House Adam, Frey and Arryn to perhaps negotiate alliances and find a common cause to serve.

10 TYRELL

"You must marry this man, if what he says is true," Olenna told Margaery. "Five Houses united under a common King. You would be queen."

"I know, grandmama," Margaery took a peach.

"The gold of Casterly Rock," Olenna smiled. "If what he says it true, when the Lannisters fall and the Greyjoys are in freefall, there will be no doubt as to who will reign supreme. For now, we must hold our cards close. Until our spies confirm it, then we may march on King's Landing with our men."

11 RENLY

Renly moved from Storm's End to Summerhall to meet with the forces of the Reach under the Tyrells and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

"The night is dark and full of terrors," Melisandre pondered.

Stannis had no allies. Renly had declared himself king, possibly cementing an alliance with the Tyrell girl. The Lannisters were a threat. He sent ravens to House Tully and House Arryn demanding they submit to his will, along with every other House who were less likely.

"Your Grace," Davos began. "We should meet with Renly. Come to an understanding - "

"An understanding?" Stannis growled. "He will not bend the knee."

"He has the power of Highgarden, Your Grace," Davos repeated. "He could be instrumental in winning the war - "

"I have the rightful claim, Ser Davos," Stannis grit his teeth. "Don't you forget it."

"No, Your Grace, of course not," Davos bowed his head and stepped back.

Stannis sailed for Gulltown with all his men, hoping to parley with Jon Arryn to reach an alliance.

13 FREY

"Lord Tywin would have you marry Ser Jaime," Walder Frey told Fat Walda who blushed with pride as she stood in the audience room. "Heh, heh. You would make a fine prize wife for 'im."

"Yes, father," Walda nodded occasionally.

"He will be arriving soon, with the Iron Fleet behind him," Frey told his daughter. "300 men. Lannister and Greyjoy. I will add my forces to his. Together, we shall take all who oppose us. You will be Lady of Casterly Rock. In charge of more wealth than you can count."

"Yes, father," Walda curtsied happily.

"You will give me many sons, no more daughters," Walder disapproved, his mouth a thin line.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode to Gulltown to parley with King Stannis, Queen Selyse, Princess Shireen, Ser Davos and the Lady Melisandre. He had 100 men as did Jon Arryn.

"You come to me with offer of an alliance," spoke wizened Jon Arryn, still a capable general in battle.

"I do," Stannis growled. "I would have you bend the knee to your rightful king. I am the true king of the Seven Kingdoms, destined to sit the Iron Throne. If you would support my claim, I would name you Hand of the King alongside Ser Davos as master of ships."

"What allies do you have?" Jon Arryn asked.

"None that have sent ravens by way of reply," Stannis grit his teeth.

"They will come," Melisandre interrupted, red hair flowing over her bountiful glowing skin and crimson cut gown. "They will know Stannis for who he is."

"I will send you my armies," Jon Arryn agreed. "And lead them in battle. For rightfully, your claim is true. I would ask that you meet with the Starks next. They will uphold your right."

"Very well," Stannis was led into the Eyrie with all his men, so that he might make himself at home. "To cement our alliance, I will marry my daughter Shireen to your boy Robert."

15 MARTELL

"This is surprising," Oberyn read the note.

"What is it?" asked Ellaria, Oberyn's paramour.

"It comes from House Zoe," Oberyn read. "We have forces in the field to siege and take Casterly Rock. Soon the Lannisters will fall into the sea. Gregor Clegane will drown, a fitting death for one who committed a crime so grave." Oberyn glanced up. "They offer us an alliance, if we bow to their king, of House Max."

"We know nothing of them," Ellaria shook off the presumption. "Yet if they would defeat the Lannisters the enemy of our enemy is our friend."

"She writes that when they take the capital, she will name me Master of Whispers," Oberyn chuckled. "As if that makes any sense. What I want is justice and Ser Gregor floating to the bottom is not half of what he deserves."

"A coup like this is to be considered," Ellaria rubbed his shoulders. "Taking the Lannisters in one foul stroke. As much as I hate to admit it they are taking advantage of the situation."

"Indeed," Oberyn smiled. "Yet, we shall see. We shall we how well they do against the Lannisters first."

17 GREYJOY

"Send the Iron Fleet," Balon ordered. "Take half our men."

"Yes, brother," Victarion set off at once, taking his ships to Lannisport where he collected all the gold his ironmen could carry as well as the Lannister army. He noted grimly the burning siege that was the Rock.

"Lord Max in his stinking manure pile on Fair Isle has not responded to my raven," Balon chuffed. "So be it. He shall see the Drowned God before long. When Victarion returns, his army will be 250 men alongside Tywin Lannister's. He shall prove his mettle in warfare by taking out a House who would do us threat if it colluded with others."

"What about me?" Theon asked. "I wish to lead in battle."

"You? Pah!" Balon chuffed. "Even your sister would be a better bet. No, I need you here, as my heir in case something happens. Nobody can sink the Iron Fleet, but neither can I leave our stony shores undefended."

1 Clara

It was the second turn of the siege. Clara stood outside in the snows, in her furs, watching as her trebuchets and mangonels and battering rams lay siege to the Dreadfort.

"It is done," Jaqen came up behind her. "Ramsay is taken prisoner."

"Good," Clara replied. She held in her hand the note she had received from Bolton. He would surrender his armies and lay down his sword for King Max, since the Starks had refused to support him. She watched as an honor guard rode out, white flags as Roose came to parley.

Clara rode up on her mount, meeting Roose with his pale skin and bloodless eyes.

"You have my son," Roose stated a fact.

"Yep," Clara said. "Do you kneel?"

"I have no choice," Roose dismounted. "You have my son."

Clara lifted the siege on the Dreadfort as Roose led his armies behind her. Together they rode for Winterfell, where the gates opened to permit her and Roose.

"My lady," Eddard nodded. "It is good to meet you at last."

Eddard led Clara into his chambers so they could speak privately.

"I want to marry Jon," Clara told him, after they had confirmed the alliance, Eddard swearing fealty to her brother and that he would become Warden of the North once Max took King's Landing.

"What?" Eddard was taken aback. "But Robb is my firstborn son. It would - "

"No," Clara was insistent. "I love Jon and I want to marry him. If you're worried he's a bastard, my brother will legitimise him when we reach the capital."

"If you say so," Eddard was taken aback. "Then I have no choice but to accept, my lady."

Clara smiled for the first time in a long time, her mouth suddenly a thin, grim line. This war was not over yet. "Good. I want to meet him, then."

2 Max

Max loaded all his men with warships and positioned them in the sea between Pyke and Lannisport, where the Iron Fleet was sure to sail back. He had taught his archers to use flaming arrows once the dummy ship was sent to sea. In the distance Pyke could be seen, while further still Casterly Rock was flame.

"I'm coming for you," Max promised Balon Greyjoy.

3 Grace

Grace was excited for the time when the realm would be at peace and everyone would be happy.

4 Zoe

Zoe watched from the Lion's Mouth as the Iron Fleet sailed out of Lannisport, with plenty of gold and all the Lannister men aboard with half of Greyjoy's force.

"Just as I thought," Zoe said. "Keep firing at the walls!"

"Yes, sir!" the men found it odd to call her lady, as she was so instructive.

5 Adam

Adam rode through the crumbled Lion's Mouth and into Casterly Rock, his army equal in size to Zoe's. The halls and chambers were empty, the Lannisters having long since left. Adam sat upon the throne in the chamber, decreeing the gold mines continue to be mined to replenish the wealth that had been scurried away during the flight of the Lannisters. Adam took Tywin's room while Zoe took Jaime's. At once he arranged for wagon loads of wealth to be carted to Highgarden as a payment of dowry for Grace to wed Loras. He sent ravens to all parties concerned that the Rock had fallen, the Lannisters were in retreat and would soon be abolished.

6 BOLTON

Roose brooded as he spent his time in his quarters in Winterfell. He could not see his son, under heavily armed guard while Clara walked the rafters beside Jon Snow, choosing to marry a bastard rather than a legitimate heir. Roose sought a way to betray her but aside from joining the Lannisters or Freys he had nothing. He would be a turncloak, true; and Ramsay would be sentenced to death, yet he would not serve this woman willingly.

7 STARK

Jon Snow married Clara in the weirwood grove, with Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and even Roose Bolton present.

8 LANNISTER

"I see them," Tywin pointed, on the ship's deck beside Victarion. "There."

Victarion looked through his Myrish seaglass. "They have no ships to speak of. Their army is less than ours. We shall win."

"What is his plan?" Tywin rumoured.

9 TULLY

Edmure received word from Casterly Rock, to his surprise that House Adam was now Lord of the Rock. He could shortly expect a windfall payment if he knelt to the true king Max.

"What is this?" the Blackfish peered suspiciously. "Their king is but a boy. Greenhorn. Unblooded."

"His allies took Casterly Rock," Edmure protested. "We are in a position to make real gains here."

Edmure agreed to the alliance with Lord Adam, bent the knee to King Max, agreed to the payment which would buffer the riverlands and accepted the future post as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands.

10 TYRELL

"Would you look at that?" Olenna could barely suppress a grin.

Wagons rode along the Ocean Road towards Highgarden from the west.

"Casterly Rock has fallen," Olenna read the letter once again. "Lord Adam sends his sister and future brother-in-law a sizeable dowry as payment. In addition, he writes that the Lannisters along with the Iron Fleet are ensnared in a trap by the king-to-be, Max."

"He's certainly resourceful," Margaery toyed. "My future husband."

"Careful, now," Olenna observed. "Don't you go falling in love. This is a political alliance. Get the fabric samples ready. It is time for Loras and Grace to wed. When Max arrives with news of Tywin's death, we shall have your wedding in King's Landing to be certain."

11 RENLY

Renly arrived at Nightsong before dawn. Up ahead he saw the walls and flower gardens of Highgarden. However, the raven he received read something quite different,

"Renly, I am to be married to Lady Grace in a fortnight," wrote Ser Loras. "This alliance shores up the capital for us. Soon Margaery is to be queen, but she is promised to another." Renly was heartbroken. He knew Loras would marry, but he would not be king?

12 STANNIS

"The Starks have made an alliance," Stannis towered over his war table with Jon Arryn, his Hand, by his side while Melisandre hovered in the vicinity. "Ned Stark has wed Jon Snow to Lady Clara, sister to the upstart king of House Max. He will not join our cause."

"She has Houses Adam, Grace and Zoe to add among them," Jon Arryn included. "There is speak that Adam is the new Lord of Casterly Rock."

"They have more men than we do," Stannis grit his teeth. "More alliances. More gold, for certain."

"Would you not serve under him?" Melisandre asked. "For the good of the realm?"

"Damn you, woman!" Stannis shocked Melisandre. "I am the rightful king!"

"What the realm needs is peace," Melisandre countered. "We must all band together before the long night comes. You must treat with them, my lord."

 _No more 'Your Grace'_ , Stannis noted bitterly. "Fine. Let us ride north."

Stannis took all his men and rode alongside Jon Arryn out of the Eyrie, through the Bloody Gate and along the kingsroad, just after the Trident.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn rode for the Tor with all his men and ended his turn. He would meet this king and decide then whether or not to bend the knee. His entourage included Ellaria and the Sand Snakes.

17 GREYJOY

Victarion sailed the Iron Fleet from Lannisport towards Pyke when he encountered Lord Max's ships of House Max approaching. They were a pittance against his naval might, even with his 200 men he had the larger force.

"Perhaps they meant to drown us with more men," joked one corsair. "Now we have the upper hand."

"Easy," warned Victarion. "What's this? A peace offering?"

A single longboat floated out to shore. On it was tied a squid that had meant to resemble a kraken, gutted with its blood spilling out, with traces of green -

"Back!" Victarion's eyes widened. "Back - "!

With a whoosh of green, the Iron Fleet went up in flames. Balon from his perch could see his ships and men drowning, flailing. All his plans went to the Drowned God. Victarion, Tywin, Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion, Kevan, Genna, Gregor Clegane. All 250 men aboard. All that gold from Casterly Rock sunk to the sea.

"No," Asha breathed, from atop Pyke.

"This cannot be," Theon was dumbfounded, who stood near.

Balon gripped the stone of his crenellations with fear. The fleet Max commanded seem to mock him as it drew near.

1 Clara

Clara marched with Jon Snow by her side, Eddard Stark and Roose Bolton as generals commanding the 400-strong army from Winterfell into the snows down the kingsroad and made camp at the bog marshes of Moat Cailin and ended her turn.

2 Max

Max sailed his ships onto Pyke and lay siege. He had outnumbered Balon four to one.

"I want that little shit Theon and Asha," Max called. "Send them as hostages, give me your remaining men and bend the knee. Or I'll kill you all."

"We must go, father," Asha agreed, knowing she must.

"Yes," Theon stared, dumbfounded.

Asha and Theon submitted themselves as hostages but Balon was too proud. He had a heart attack on the stone floor shortly after Pyke was submitted. As new heir of the Iron Islands, Theon bent the knee as did Asha.

"I'll give it back to you if you're good," Max said wryly, turning to Asha. "You can split the armies. Half and half."

Theon took 25 men as did Asha, joining him aboard the ships. Max did not want to linger in the stone cold place. He wanted the warmth and dew of Highgarden and her mistress.

3 Grace

"Max says he took the Iron Islands," Grace read the letter out loud to Mace, Olenna, Loras and Margaery. "All the Lannisters are dead including Balon Greyjoy. Theon and Asha Greyjoy bent the knee. He's coming home."

"Once we see him march up the kingsroad," Olenna said. "We will join him."

"No," Grace said, in surprise stoutness. "He's landing at Seagard to meet up with his sister. He asks that we ride for Bitterbridge, to move on King's Landing."

"Well, if the king asks," Olenna smiled with dimples in her cheeks.

4 Zoe

Zoe took her army from Casterly Rock to Golden Tooth, leaving Adam as Lord of the Rock. She had heard Oberyn had a paramour which suited her fine. She didn't need to marry, anyway.

5 Adam

Adam was sad to see the Rock go, but took his army to Golden Tooth all the same and ended his turn.

6 BOLTON

Roose clenched his teeth to be in service to a woman who held his only son and heir hostage. Still, he marched grimly alongside Eddard Stark as they arrived at Moat Cailin. If only Ramsay could be freed, he would deal some serious justice...

9 TULLY

Edmure saw the combined 400 armies of Adam and Zoe approaching and prepared Riverrun for their arrival.

10 TYRELL

Lord Mace and Ser Loras led their army with Grace in tow to Bitterbridge. Renly had agreed to submit to the boy king and added his army to the fray.

12 STANNIS

Stannis marched from the Trident to just outside the Twins, the Neck within sight as was Moat Cailin flying House Clara flags alongside the direwolf of House Stark.

13 FREY

Frey realised the boy king had won. The Lannisters had been sunk along with half the Greyjoy army and the Iron Fleet. Balon was dead, his heir Theon usurping him and bending the knee to the new king.

On the other side of the Trident marched Stannis with Jon Arryn. He sent a raven offering to marry Stevron to Shireen and Walda to Robert Arryn and ended his turn, fickle.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn wrote back that Robert was already betrothed to Shireen.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn rode from the Tor to Yronwood and ended his turn.

17 GREYJOY

Theon and Asha helped collect onto the ships at which Max rode the helm, landing at Seagard with their army of 300.

1 Clara

Clara moved her army of 400 to just outside the Twins, where she met Stannis and Jon Arryn.

"Hello," Clara said.

"Lady Clara," Jon Arryn inclined his head.

"Greetings," Stannis grit his teeth. "I am here to offer an alliance - "

"Will you bend the knee to my brother?" Clara asked impertinently.

"Yes," Stannis nearly shattered a tooth.

"Good," Clara replied, the Stark direwolf locket she wore inscribed with Jon's name on it. "Both of you will become my allies. I am sending a raven to the Twins to join us."

2 Max

It was a short march for Max, weary from the journey and tired with Theon and Asha commanding lesser forces to the Twins. Frey greeted him amiably enough, for the man who had bested the Lannisters and Greyjoys in one foul swoop was not to be taken lightly.

"How about taking one of my daughters as queen, eh?" Frey slapped his latest wife on the rump.

"I'm marrying Margaery," Max said.

"Oh," Walder's face fell. "You! Greyjoy!"

"Me?" Theon glanced up, still aghast at the loss of his uncle, he didn't love his father very much.

"What say you? Marry my Walda and make her Queen of the Iron Islands, eh?"

"You're not like to find another highborn wife," Asha told him in an aside. "With a broken navy and army to rout."

"Yeah, I know," Theon underscored. "I just wish she wasn't so fat - "

"Huh?" Walda cupped his ear. "What say you?"

"How about Roslin?" Theon glanced to the fair headed girl who glanced shyly.

"What?" Frey barked. "Very well."

3 Grace

From Bitterbridge Grace could see up the roseroad where King's Landing lay. Finally, everyone would be at peace.

4 Zoe

Zoe moved into Riverrun, strange to meet a man she had married and even bedded in simulations past. The Blackfish's grunts stature were more her style.

5 Adam

"Welcome, my lord," Edmure introduced himself. "I hope the accommodations are satisfactory, having come from Casterly Rock."

"It's a lovely view," Adam said. "Soon you will meet the future king and his sister and I hope you will like them as much as I do."

10 TYRELL

Mace Tyrell made his way down the roseroad, settling with his 300-strong army just outside the walls of King's Landing.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn moved from Yronwood to Nightsong, noting though the Tyrell banner of flowers hung over Highgarden, no army was present. Only Lady Olenna, Queen of Thorns remained in the palace.

"Good morning," Olenna smiled as Oberyn was introduced by an honor guard. "Haven't you heard? My granddaughter is to be queen."

"I had not," Oberyn was coy. "Shall we pay him homage on that premise alone?"

"No, but he sunk the Lannisters and the Iron Fleet," Olenna told him. "Time for Dorne to join the peace, don't you think?"

16 TARGARYEN

"We must sue for peace," Aerys spluttered. "Rhaegar, you must marry this Margaery."

"She is taken," Rhaegar spoke in his soft, booming voice. "She is betrothed to the false king, Max."

"Damn!" Aerys slammed his fist down upon the barbs of the Iron Throne, cutting himself. "Ah!"

"Here, father," Daenerys rushed to help him bandage but he slapped her around the face.

"Slut," Aerys cursed. "All women are whores."

17 GREYJOY

Theon married Roslin, who was meek but pliable and he took her with great joy, his seed spent in a Frey girl.

1 Clara

Clara, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon and Roose Bolton all marched towards the Twins, 600 men in their tow adding to the 350 men there for 950.

"Is Ramsay dead?" Max asked Clara.

"No," Clara replied stoutly. "He's my prisoner so Roose won't revolt."

2 Max

Max marched the 950-strong army out of the Twins and reported to Riverrun, where Edmure, Adam and Zoe were stationed. Now their army totalled 1450.

"You got married!" Adam exclaimed to Clara.

"Yep," Clara was pretty pleased.

6 BOLTON

Roose negotiated with Frey to marry Fat Walda so she might produce a heir.

"This king," Frey growled, quibbering. "He'll last. He has enough men to outlast us all."

"Indeed," Roose's eyes glittered, speaking in private as energetic Theon danced with shy Roslin. "You heard he has offered Lord Paramount to Edmure Tully?"

"Yes," Frey growled. "Not to my liking one bit."

"She took my son in the night, like a common thief," Roose remarked of Clara. "That Faceless Man she walks around with, head held high. Untouchable."

"So it would seem," Frey quibbered.

10 TYRELL

"We could take the capital now," Margaery pouted to her brother Loras.

"Yes, and deprive your future husband of his victory," Loras chuckled.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn travelled to Bitterbridge then ended his turn.

2 Max

From Riverrun Max marched towards King's Landing and set up Adam's siege weapons.

10 TYRELL

Mace moved his army of 400 to lay siege at King's Landing also. Margaery met her mud-splattered future husband to be on the battlefield, Grace was happy Zoe was alive and Clara had married Jon. Now the rebellion's army was 1850.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn saw the flames of King's Landing from Bitterbridge. The rebellion had an astounding 1850 men. He joined the siege camp and presented himself, vastly impressed. He swore fealty to King Max but met a cold mate in Zoe once she met Ellaria Sand. Now the rebellion was 1950 strong.

16 TARGARYEN

King Aerys watched the almost 2000 men storm and siege his gates, malice twitching his right arm. "Burn them all!" he cried to no-one in particular.

1 Clara

"Can you kill Aerys?" Clara turned to Jaqen.

"Yes," Jaqen nodded. "But I will need a sacrifice. A life for a life."

"What about Ramsay?" Clara asked.

"He is your prisoner under good behaviour, it would not do for the northern gods to see you killing him as a sacrifice," Jaqen smirked.

"Then what about Roose?" Clara asked. "If he's dead, I don't need to keep Ramsay alive."

"It would be suspicious for him to die when Aerys cannot escape the gates. Someone in the camp would suspect," Jaqen flicked his eyes over the mass of pavilions crowded around King's Landing as the siege began.

"I wanted to get 2000 men before the game was over," Clara considered. "Plus I thought if we could kill Aerys, we might be able to get Rhaegar to surrender. Everyone said he's kind and musical. There's no reason to kill him or Daenerys if we can get away with it."

"You are a sweet child," breathed Jaqen H'ghar. "Truth is, Rhaegar would make a perfect king some would say. There was a plot, some say, to remove Aerys from power but Aerys found out the rumours."

"Do you reckon Max would give up the crown?" Clara considered.

Jaqen shook his head. "No, he would not. However, you can find lenience in sparing both Rhaegar and Daenerys' lives when you sack the castle."

"Yeah," Clara added, dryly. "Besides, Margaery wants to be queen. This is as perfect as we'll get it, too."

"When Roose has his baby to Walda Frey, Ramsay can be sent across the sea to Essos… " Jaqen considered. "No-one will miss him and Roose will be rid of a problem as well as the threat hanging over his head."

2 Max

It only took one turn for the siege to last. The walls of King's Landing had fallen.

Max stood at the head of his army, alongside Clara, Adam and Zoe, his closest confidants who had helped him to win the war. Max was betrothed to Margaery, his queen to be, while Clara had married Jon Snow in the Winterfell godswood and Grace had married Ser Loras to strengthen royal ties but 'cos she found him cute. Both Adam and Zoe had so far not found a companion or to marry.

Alongside him on the battlefield was Roose Bolton, Eddard Stark, Robb Stark to learn the ways of war, Jon Snow had been kept from the battlefield on Clara's command, Edmure Tully, the Blackfish, Mace Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Renly and Stannis Baratheon, Stevron Frey, Jon Arryn, Oberyn, Asha and Theon Greyjoy.

Facing them opposite was King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Take Rhaegar alive!" Max boomed, in his pre-war shoutout. "Kill the Mad King!"

It was a bloodbath, for the other side, of course. Aerys was slaughtered without fail, all 200 Targ loyalists routed with ease and Rhaegar was captured not without injuries and bruises.

Max rode into King's Landing and sat upon the Iron Throne, crowning himself king.

"Long may he reign!" cheered the smallfolk, alongside his soldiers, generals and party members.

Now was the time to dole out favours. Adam wanted to return to Casterly Rock, so he was named Lord of the Rock and Warden of the West. Clara asked for Jon to be legitimised so now he was a Stark. Jon would not inherit Winterfell unless his father and brother Robb died, so Clara decided to live in King's Landing, as did Grace and Zoe for now.

Max married Margaery in the sept of the Seven and bedded her with gusto, planting his seed in her almost immediately. He became king while she became queen.

"You should make Rhaegar Hand," Clara quipped. "If he bends the knee. I think everyone will like him and it will make you seem like a good ruler to pardon the Mad King's son."

Max appointed Rhaegar as Hand of the King, which many had doubts about but Rhaegar was determined to prove he was not his father.

Loras Tyrell was made Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Lord Mace master of coin, Oberyn master of whispers, Stannis master of ships, Renly master of laws.

3 Grace

Ser Loras stalked Max as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, protecting his king and queen sister both, so Grace returned to Highgarden to give birth to a beautiful baby boy, Ryan Tyrell.

4 Zoe

Zoe, Clara and Jon Stark traveled to Sunspear, a visit guests of Oberyn and the Sand Snakes whom were happy to oblige soaking up the sun. Clara thought she might be pregnant, while Zoe was just glad the war was over.

5 Adam

Adam was glad to be Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock. He toured the treasure vaults, spending time lying in mountains of gold and fingering gems and necklaces and busts.

6 BOLTON

Roose sired a male heir upon Walda. Clara had Ramsay killed in secret.

7 STARK

Ned and Catelyn Stark returned to Winterfell with their brood. Sansa was doe-eyed at Rhaegar and pleaded with her parents to marry him, which she did and became Sansa Targaryen, falling in love with him. Clara was now a Stark, too. Robb married Jeyne Westerling, Bran married Meera Reed and Arya married Gendry Baratheon.

10 TYRELL

Margaery accepted her post as queen with pride. Her father was master of coin, her brother was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and she was pregnant with the king's son. Max spent a lot of time drinking and whoring, taking his liberties with Daenerys who was Margaery's lady-in-waiting but that was to be expected; he was not Rhaegar, after all.

11 RENLY

Renly, as master of laws, would take time off now and again to pursue his love interest Loras, for Grace had returned to Highgarden to raise Ryan.

12 STANNIS

Stannis as master of ships enlisted Davos' sage counsel in raising the crown fleet. Shireen was betrothed to Robert Arryn when they both came of age. Melisandre was of wise council.

13 FREY

Walder Frey died of a heart attack and Stevron Frey took his place. With Fat Walda married to Roose Bolton and Roslin married to Theon Greyjoy, he already had a wife and sired heirs of his own.

14 ARRYN

Warden of the East Jon Arryn returned to the Eyrie with his wife Lysa and son Robert.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn fancied Zoe but she would only accept marriage. He was not the marrying type and so he remained with his paramour Ellaria.

16 TARGARYEN

Rhaegar was good as Hand of the King. Daenerys remained Margaery's handmaiden though Max was a lustful king she did not care for.

17 GREYJOY

Theon returned to the Iron Islands with his bride Roslin, while Asha worked on repairing the Iron Fleet.

 **THE END**


End file.
